


Leader Log

by Onchan00



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onchan00/pseuds/Onchan00
Summary: It's not easy to be a big brother and a leader. Tanah tries his best to embraces the elementals.AU elemental as brothers!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic I wrote last year. I'm sorry for the lack of grammar!   
First time post on AO3 I'm so lost lmao

= Leader Log =   
No pair, just Bro ship   
I'm serious no pair   
cast : Tanah, Cahaya,Petir,Angin.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
"They don't owned by you." 

Cahaya comes in with cold opinion from his mouth. "What?" Simple respond from the boy with a brown cap. 

"They're not yours. Who did Actually put you in charge of leader anyway?" 

None of them. Everyone didn't really make anyone to be their leader. In fact, they don't usually get a leader. But when it comes to a combo with Tanah, he used to take over the commands and everyone thinking that his words are right. In order to keep the pace when fighting, they follow the instruction and get all winning in the end. Except,Cahaya. He doesn't seem like in touch with leading stuff. 

Tanah flinched once before replying"I didn't say that I was the leader-- I just trying to help Everyone to get in--" 

"Yeah, but I'm not following order." Cahaya interrupted.

"Why ?! We need to face the enemies right now, get your ass move and leave those stubborn act of yours for a sec??"Angin even gets on Tanah's side. 

Cahaya gets more annoyed, he did move from his position to a steady stand. "Why wont you get me the role as a leader? I could handle that stuff!" 

"Yeah, but not your temper." Petir finally comes into the stupid conflict. "And your I-can-do-everything-on-my-own-attitude doesn't match to our way of fighting." He added. 

Cahaya grumbles. He doesn't denying the words from Petir. He's right, Cahaya doesn't like working with people. He prefers to walk by himself. Doing optical shot attack without worrying the light going to hurt anyone around Except the enemy. And him. He never thinking twice of putting himself in a danger. Being tossed outside the space was one of deal that always reminds him to be more careful. Not to mention he has the most intelligent brain than the others, he's still feeling stupid on making choices. He is reckless, stubborn, but most importantly he has a high one pride. 

"Listen- Cahaya, I don't need a title of leader. I just want us to be safely Finnish the missions." Cahaya rolls his eyes. 

"Are you always acting wisely without notice or you just making fun of me?" 

"What?" Tanah dumbly said. 

He never EVER got those kind of respond when being a mature one here. Cahaya is one of problem he-himself- should overcome. Get a pride was a tough one. Getting rid of it should be a piece of cake. But he not sure of whatever his personality is, Tanah doesn't really came up with huge confidents like Api or Petir. He always trying to stay calm in every situation although he considered the worst thing that would came up. He was a type of emotion of having worries on whatever his own self doing. Not every piece of him a calm asses like Petir or Air. Some of them cant really sit on their asses. Like Daun,Angin, dan Definitely Api. Those three of them just cant come on a fight alone. Or together. They need Tanah or Petir on control. 

"Cahaya- I- dont know how to put you back in the team.. you are more powerful than the rest of us.. and smart! You always come with great strategy on battles! We need you Cahaya. I need you.." 

Cahaya tugged his head down before finally chirped calmly, "Say you love me." His smuggy grin's back. 

Tanah raises brows and chuckles, "pfft, I love you." 

His grin grows wider"Love you too." He replies. Cahaya puts his googles on, means he is ready to back to the battle field.

"I'm going to analyze the situation." Cahaya leaves the old gang to his duty. 

Petir smiles a bit, Angin goes with Cahaya on guards. "Good job, leader. You got another wild child on your control." 

"How many times I told you to not calling me that?" Tanah scratches cheek in embarrassed. 

"But you are to me." Petir fixing his hand band. "You never say that you love me?" He teases. 

Tanah tapping his head twice and walks by after giving his smile. "I dont need to express it on words to Literally everyone, do I?"


	2. Leader Log 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Api can't controls his anger. He thinks himself as a monster that will hurt everyone. Tanah thinks the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story with another elemental brother. Sorry for the lack of grammar. I just love brother relationship!

=Leader Log 2=   
boboiboy   
Elemental Brother   
No pairing. Seriously no Pair.   
Crappy English and grammar   
Cast : Tanah,Api,Air,Petir 

Enjoy :) 

A blast filled their sight. 

Shocked the whole team. Unfortunately, Daun got the most damage. He was almost got blown away if Tanah wasn't there to catches his body. 

"Stop it Api !!" The owner of the name turns his face to source of the scream. He is giving 'what?' looks Instead. 

"You going too far!! Stop it! We need to back with a plan!" Tanah hasn't give up yet for making the red jacket down from his blizzard.

"I'm going too far?! We dont even reach them yet?! We got plenty of aliens there!!!" Points up at direction where couple of space creatures jerking off their space ship with guns and brutally shot them. Tanah doesn't even bother to look up to the way he pointed at.   
"Get your ass calm and come back here!!!" 

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH THEM!!"

"YOU HURTING DAUN SO BAD!!!" Water balls suddenly splashed to Tanah and Api without a warn. It soaks wet both of their head and shoulders. They sure, it is Air's works. 

"Guys. You need to chill out." The culprit sitting calmly on his water pillow. Or water cushion.

"I-I'm okay-" Daun tries to breaks into the silence between his pals. "No you're not,Daun. Look at those wounds... but you'll be okay after treatment." Tanah says softly to the green boy. 

Api finally floats down, looking at the injured friend of his. His face turns pale and he just gets his feet off away from their location. Probably heading to the space ship. 

Tanah watches him run away and then gets Daun on his back. "We are retreat." Ochobot makes portal to cut their way back to the ship. The team departs from the planet and goes back to outer space. 

At the ship, Daun gets a treatment for his wounds. He feels better, the grins are wide as always. He even eating a big piece of chocolate cake already. Tanah just feels so relief. 

"Where is he?" 

"In his room. Take the sandwich with you, he hasn't ate anything since we were back." 

"Petir's sandwich? Seriously? How could he got such a treats like this-" 

"Shut up and go, I still have some at the kitchen if you want." He smirks in delighted to knows their Leader wants to eat his sandwich. 

"I'll go get them once this settled." Tanah takes the plate go. 

Tanah arrives. The steel door feels so cold. Its... an automatic door so he cant knock before coming in. It just slides open before he reaches the door. 

"Api, how's your guts?" He comes in, with the sandwich ofc. 

"Which one?" Api asked coldly. 

"Both." Tanah shrugs in respond. "Well Petir asked me to bring his signature sandwiches to you." He decides to come closer. "And he wont let me eat before he knows that you eat his sandwich." 

Api flipped him off. Tanah cant help but giggles. 

"Okay enough with the jokes." Tanah put the tray on nearest table and sits beside Api who is sitting on his bed, hugging his knees, and warps himself on blanket. "I'm sorry for yelling bud'. Yknow I never meant to." 

Api silent for a moment, "You were right. I could've just stopped, but I didn't. "

He sighs,"I'm a monster." Api folds arms on his chest. 

"Yeah. You're a monster, red hot butt monster with cherry cheeks." Tanah comments out bluntly. 

"Wuddafu-" Api comes out from his blanket and glares at Tanah. Who is staring with a grin. 

"You're our little monster,Api. Always. Part of you we always need is when you lost your temper and mad for us. It is like, having someone to scream and insult people for us." 

"I'm brutal!!!" Api cries with his glossy eyes. 

"Of course you are! You're the fire! Not cold head chill dork! If you were, we would call you Air Instead." 

Api stares disbelieving. But then processed the words correctly.  
"Y-you.. not.. mad of me..?" His voice cracking. 

"Ofc I am. You didn't listen." Api bites his lip to hold his cry. "So next time you want going wild, you should listen on my command,okay?" Tanah smiles softly. 

Api wipes his tears and nods slowly. Finally gets to smiles. 

"Hugs?" Tanah spreads his arms. 

Api chuckles "Hugs." They put their arms around each other. 

"Now eat your goddamn sandwich."


	3. Leader Log 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angin wants to be everyone's special. But he wasn't special to anyone. Except, he never knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit long chapter   
Idk what I wrote lmao.   
Sorry for the lack of grammar!   
Ah, I put Petir and Angin this time cus I love them together since Boboiboy series <3

=Leader Log 3= 

Elemental sibling   
No pair. Seriously no pairing   
Cast : Almost everyone 

Enjoy 🔥💧🌪⚡🌕🌱🌰

"You ready?" 

"YEP!!" Takes bag with him, walks out in a confidence step. 

It's a battle field. None brings anything except Angin. None as prepared as Angin. He always. Always bring his bag along. It contains aid kits, some snack, maybe spare clothes, maybe weapon. Maybe. Ciciko never allow them to bring a weapon, because they dont really need one. They have their hands. Their magic hands. Sparks with each other powers. But Angin got those emergency weapons with permission from Kaizo. Kaizo is good. Kaizo might be angry sometimes, but he's good. Angin likes Kaizo just like he likes Fang. That sibling puts much attention to them,the Boboiboys. Kaizo gave him permission to bring the emergency weapons. He did shouted at Angin. It was scary. As scary as he got in a trouble with drugs dealers. He got many questions in Kaizo's room. Just two of them in dark room with only one lamp to showed their faces. It was kinda dramatic. Angin didn't knows that Kaizo could be dramatic sometimes. Maybe Kaizo just likes doing drama. Maybe. 

"Why do you always bring that bag?" Daun walks beside Angin, puts his signature curious stares. 

"Hm~ No reason? I just want to be prepared for anything that could be happen !" Angin says cheerfully. It gives 'oh~' face to Daun. 

That's lie. He doesn't care about preparation. He just care about his role. Maybe he can be more helpful with his stuff. Maybe he would be more needed. Maybe. 

Angin thinks that he took too much attentions on his brothers. Maybe because he loves them. Maybe. But maybe he also put envious as well. 

There's Api. He burns anything that pisssed him off. Just, he pissed off to literally everything. Angin cant help with that. Everyone knows that his wind would make it worse instead lit them off. Everyone used to afraid of him before. Tanah takes control of him now. 

In other hand, Air, he has the best control than anyone else. He never loose his temper. He takes insults like he gets a plushie. He puts sarcasm in reply. He is good at sarcasm. He never missed his water bomb. He dodges attacks perfectly. High concentration with low tension. Best feature of him. But Air gets hungry easily. He would starts protesting and giving sarcastic punchlines while laying on his water cushion. The moment Angin realized that, he decided to always brings snacks on his bag.

There is also Daun. He got skill to makes traps. But he is terribly clumsy. Lots of curiosity. Lots of laughs. He got fooled by the enemy, but sometimes he is making fun of them as well. But he got hurt alot. He used to refuse when Tanah told him to back to the ship. He wants to always stay with everyone on mission. That time Angin realized that, he decided to bring aid kits every battle. 

There is also Petir. He has the best sword. And it can be multiplied as many as he wants. Angin cant wins his speed. He also has the best sandwich ever. Everyone knows him as a vice leader. Besides Tanah. He doesn't talk as much as Tanah. But once he gets in the argument, everyone would remain silent. 

There is Cahaya. He is the youngest of the boboiboys. But he came with pretty much power, intelligent , speed , and big confidence. They make Cahaya looks so freaking powerful. He was kinda rebels but in the end Tanah got him in control. Now he is dumbly follows every commands from Tanah. Only, only from Tanah. 

There is Tanah. Angin doesn't need to think more than a Leader, leader of the goddamn eternity. He might the sun. He might the google maps, giving direction to their golas. he is taking over the defense. He punches rock like crushing an egg shell. He builds fortress in a splits second. Everyone put respect on him. Angin does put respect. 

There is Angin. The member of TAPOPS. The Boboiboys. He has the best brothers. Walking on the same path. Same goals. Brothers with amazing features. They walk side by side. Angin feels like he doesn't deserve his current place. Angin got the worse wind. He barely dodges from enemy's bullets. He cant makes traps or sandwiches. He cant acts calm on everytime he is facing an alien. He doesn't move like bees and his brain doesn't work like racing cars. He knows he's being melancholic sometimes. Thought he'd never allow anyone seen him being an emo. Except Petir. That guy somehow appears at every time Angin gets into shitty pathetic mood. 

Such a troublemaker. He tries to not become one. At least for today's mission.

"Guys, I saw it. It locked on that room. Be careful, it slides open. " Cahaya smirks on his own joke. No one takes it as funny or even understand, rather giving flat stares. And confused face for Daun. 

"Okay we set up plan to get it out." Tanah says as he gathers the others. He gives chance to Cahaya making strategy. He always counting on Cahaya. 

Meanwhile, Angin gets into his own thought. He feels like the voices are echoing. His sight gets blurry. He stares to nothing. He almost get himself floats if he dont keeps his hands down. Flashy balls dancing around his eyes. It was kinda good moment until Tanah breaks the silence with his yelled whispers. 

"Angin!?!! " 

"Huh-What-?" 

Tanah sighs heavily." The plan. Do you understand?" 

"Mind to replay...? " Angin says with a small guilty grins. 

Tanah groans and pinches his nose. "Forget it, just stay in guard with Air here." Tanah gives sign to the others as they're ready to go. "If you can't concentrate on our mission, you better get some rest, Angin." Cahaya said before leaving the guarding team. 

Angin tugs down his head, feeling sorry for he'd done. Air gets closer and leans head on his shoulder. "Whats up buddy, you kinda dozing off a lot lately.." 

Angin chuckles, "I'm just... having a lot thoughts lately..I guess." He shrugs. 

"You shouldn't.. dozing off is my job so.. you better keep the stupid smile like usual." Air shuts his eyes. Angin smiles to his advice. "Thanks,Bud."   
\------------------------------------------   
"They're back." Air says as he straightening his body . 

Angin nods lightly. "Looks like everything is going well." 

Daun takes the ball, which is the goal of the mission, to the Angin's place. Followed by Tanah, Petir, and Api. It can be seen that Petir drags Api on his hand forcefully. Api is sulking while crossing arms. Bet he was about to blow up the room, but Petir stopped him right away. Daun rushes to Angin and giving satisfied looks. 

"You did it-- uh. Where's Cahaya?" Tanah and Petir look at each other responding to Angin's question. 

"He is not here. He was luring the aliens to keeps them away." Api takes the answer faster than the leader and vice leader. 

"You should go now." Tanah steals the ball from Daun's hand and puts into Angin's bag. "Good thing you brought a bag, Angin. Take this back to ship now. Dont mess up again this time. I'm serious." 

"Oh, Oh yeah--, okay." Angin grins and puts his thumb up. 

"Anyway, take the thing gently. Its a power source, it explodes easily. " Tanah gets Petir to checked on Cahaya. The rest is heading back to the ship. 

\-------------------------- 

"You guys did a great job. Congratulations for successed another mission." Ciciko takes off his sun glasses and welcomes the team. 

Everyone just thanks the commander simply, chit-chatting how the team work had the big impact. Well everyone got mentioned except, Angin. He walks away from the fuss and goes straight to his room. He did say that he is leaving to check out his bag, but he isn't sure if anyone paid attention. 

In his room, the lights are dim. Blue bed and pillow setted neatly. Blanket folded nicely. Big window shows nebula. Some meteorites passing by the room. Angin sits on his bed, gazing up tp the walking stars. His bed is on the second row, next to Api. They're sharing room. So everyone basically has each own bed. Api,Angin, and Air hate cleaning, usually someone make their bed for them. 

He zips open his bag, looking inside of it. Checks his stuff carefully. Counts the stock. No change. Nothing is need to be updated. 

"Guess, I don't really matter to get some.. rest." He said, right after the door slides open, showing that Petir is walking inside the room.

"Why would you get some rest?" Petir asked dryly, but it was enough to makes Angin startled and almost drop his bag. This is what confused him. Why Petir always come all of sudden like he is spying on Angin? 

"P-Petir-- N-No I kinda....tired so I need to get a rest." Angin grinning. Petir knows he is faking it. 

"You don't need to act strong in front of me, you know that." Petir takes himself to sits beside Angin. "What's up big guy?"

"Can we,"Angin exhales hesitantly . He stares on his hands. "Can we cuddle?" 

"Of course we can, dumb." Petir ruffles Angin's hair. The blue boy leans his head to Petir's shoulder. He warps his arms around Petir's body. 

Angin likes to cuddle his brothers. He used to be in charge of cuddling them. They know that Angin feels like morning breeze. His parfume smells like vanilla because he said he loves ice cream. But when he is down, he usually doesn't like being touch. In other hand, Petir someone who is keeping himself away from skin ship. But in a mean time, he is very cuddling. Just like this, Angin and Petir fit perfectly. 

"Nothing, I mean- there is something but, pfft- It's not a problem, uh uh- I just," 

"Spit it out already." Petir interrupting unpatiently. 

Angin frowns his brows. "I'm feeling useless. I--I've been always, the weakers. You guys can do mission with, or without me." 

"Are you stupid?" 

Angin stares disbelieving. "W-Well-?? Sorry If I am stupid?! I'm not Cahaya--or like You?! " Angin shouldn't be angry right now, he thinks he is just frustrated with his condition. 

Petir rather staring in smile to Angin's reaction. Angin stops his yelling and back to buries his head on Petir's shoulder. "Listen,Blue Boy." Petir starts. 

"You need to pay more attention on your surrounding. Stop looking at Cahaya, I know you're looking up to him." Petir pats his back softly. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Watch. You'll see." Petir pushes away. He takes Angin out of the room while stuck his arm around Angin's shoulder. 

The room where his brothers are gathered was bright. Table fulls with snacks. He thought it must be a small party. Air sits on his proudful water coutch. Api arguing with Cahaya how powerful his fist and Cahaya just scoffs in tease. Daun is with Tanah. He got his hand injured again but Tanah realized it a bit late so he tries to treat his wound. Angin and Petir walks in, Petir fondly drags him along while Angin can't finds the point Petir brought him here. 

"Angin!! Finally you're here!! Help me tell this shit how strong my fire fist is!" Api rushed to Angin and yelling while points at grinning Cahaya. Angin awkwardly nods and tells Api to calm first. 

"Hey,Petir, why did you brought him here? I told him to get some rest. You look awful back then on the mission, buddy. Did you play games all night or something? You better get some sleep." Cahaya says on whatever is it sarcastic or actual care, but Angin decided to takes it positively and reply with a small thankyou. Cahaya looks confused and coughs awkwardly. He must be said something embarrassing. 

"What bro? Did you just cuddled?" Air floats on his water ball closer to them. Petir smirks and shrugs while pulling Angin closer on his arm. Air frowns his brows. "That's unfair. I want a cuddle too.." Air pouts. 

"Uh-, sure Air I don't mind to cuddle-if that you really wanted to." Angin replies with smile. Which is giving excitation on his lazy brother. 

"Angiiiinnnnnnnnn!!!" Daun shouts from his seat. His hand warped in bandage awfully. "Tanah can't treat wound. He's really suck on it! Please help me to fix this?" Daun sulking on how ridiculous his hand now. 

"Yeah, I'm suck on it. Where have you been, Angin? We've been looking for you! We can't start the party without you." Tanah places the aid kit back to box. "Uh... maybe after fix that bandage on Daun?" Tanah added. 

Angin caught on his throat. He shudders on shoulders. His heart feels warm. He feels his eyes teary all of sudden. He bites his lip which has been opened and say nothing.   
"See. You are helpful than you think. Maybe not on the battlefield. But here." Petir tapping Angin's head twice. 

"Yeah. Thankyou. I love you." Angin grins with his creaky voice. 

"Don't cry big guy, you make it like I just bullied you or something." Petir responds. Angin laughs louder.


End file.
